


if i can't help falling in love with you

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Series: can't help falling in love [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: combeferre falls for grantaire





	if i can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elmer & Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708501) by [astrangepurplefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy). 



Combeferre is disappointed but not surprised that Enjolras and Courfeyrac start spending more time together without him. Enjolras starts leaving the house early for ‘brunch dates’. He comes home to find the two of them curled up on the couch together, watching shitty reality TV. Plans for the four of them – which are supposed to be sacred – are cancelled last-minute under the guise of an ‘emergency’, but it’s pretty obvious that’s a lie when both of them are needed and Enjolras stumbles back into their apartment late at night with several new marks on his neck. Combeferre is torn between saying something and seeming like a dick or keeping quiet as he watches his two best friends slip further away from him.

At least he’s not alone in this situation. Grantaire has also lost a best friend to the honeymoon period, and the two of them end up spending more time together because of it. Grantaire has always seemed a slight enigma to Combeferre, who bonded with Courfeyrac over the activism group almost as soon as they met. He doesn’t have much in common with Grantaire. They tolerate each other, and Combeferre likes him, but they’ve never really spent any time alone together until now.

“I’m so using up all the hot water tonight,” Grantaire mutters as they wait for their friends to arrive at the café they were supposed to be meeting at for lunch. There were no messages on their group chat, no last-minute changes of plan, and Combeferre had started to hope that they could get some group social time for the first time in a month, but it seems that their friends have just decided to stand them up.

Combeferre glances over at Grantaire, who is picking at the bread and butter they had ordered. He looks less mad, like he was when they had first found out about Enjolras and Courfeyrac, and more dejected. Combeferre recognises that expression.

“Which one?” he asks.

Grantaire looks up. “Hmm?”

“Which one do you love?”

Grantaire blinks, but he isn’t surprised. “Enjolras,” he replies. “You?”

Combeferre sighs. “I think I love both of them,” he says truthfully. “Is that greedy?”

“I don’t think so,” Grantaire says. “Actually, I love Courf too.” He chuckles. “We really are fucked, aren’t we?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Combeferre says. He’s surprised by how easy this feels. Two completely different people like him and Grantaire make unlikely friends, but they’ve managed to slot together like adjacent jigsaw pieces. “Is that why you keep going to the meetings?”

Grantaire grins resignedly. He really should smile more, Combeferre thinks. “Courf dragged me to the first one because he said I spent too much time drinking in our apartment. I didn’t think drinking in someone else’s apartment would be that different so I went along. And then I met Enjolras.” He shakes his head. “God, I was so gone on him. The moment he started speaking, I just thought _wow_. Followed by _his ideas have significant flaws_. So I went back the next time out of curiosity, struck up an argument with him, and by the end of that second meeting I was head over heels. And then I realised my feelings for Courf and that made it twice as hard to stop going. It’s like a drug,” he lifts his glass of wine to demonstrate, “I know that the more I have of it, the more it’ll mess me up, but I can’t get enough of it.” He toasts Combeferre and drains the glass.

Combeferre can only stare. Grantaire isn’t stupid, he knows that. He’s incredibly eloquent and his devil-may-care attitude is so damn attractive.

He falls a little in love with the man there and then.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
